


I'd Marry You Anyways

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposing was easy, planning a wedding is harder</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Marry You Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crack, I don't even know. I just wanted some Pierre/Stoff.

Stoffel thought proposing was hard. He was so wrong. Mitch was showing something to him and Pierre on his laptop. His fiancé was just smiling and nodding to whatever Mitch was saying. Mitch took it upon himself, as best man, to also double as wedding planner. 

They both agreed since they thought it would mean less stress on them but Mitch showed them a bunch of things and they both shrugged. They just wanted to keep things simple and fun since that's what they thought would be easy and what everyone will enjoy. "I scheduled the food tasting tomorrow but I think I've picked a perfect place for you guys." Mitch says with a smile as he closes his laptop.

They climb into Mitch's car as they set off. It was almost an hour drive before they pulled up to what looks like a simple but still rather big house with a lawn big enough to house a few more people. Mitch climbs out before he leads them down a pathway towards what must be the garden. They were surprised when they saw more sprawling green grass and standing there smiling at them was Mark Webber. 

"Finally! Took you long enough." Mark says as he hugs Mitch and smiles at the engaged couple. "Okay, so I've talked to Mark and if you guys want and if it's okay with you guys, you can get married here." Mitch says as he looks at his friends. Pierre and Stoffel share a look, as if having a silent conversation between them, before they nod and look at Mitch and Mark once more. "This place is beautiful, perfect. But isn't it too much?" Stoffel says looking at Mark. 

"I knew you'd say that. Why I called backup." Mark says before he whistles and the back door of the house opens to reveal a smiling Jenson. Stoffel gapes as Jenson goes in for a hug. "Look at you! All grown up and getting married." Jenson says as he continues to hug the younger man. "I also called my own backup." Mitch says as Alex, Sean and Antonio who were also hiding in the house. "You guys! You set us up." Pierre says as Sean gives him a bear hug. "Think of it as a wedding gift." Mark pipes in and Pierre knew that they couldn't say no to Mark's offer. "They grow up so fast." Jenson says as he wipes an imaginary tear away from his eyes. Mark shakes his head at Jenson's little gig before claps him in the back. "We're already old before they got there, mate." Mark says as everyone laughs at his joke. "Wait, we're missing someone." Mitch says as he looks around.

"Sorry I'm late!" They all turn when they hear a familiar voice they haven't heard in a long while. Alexander Rossi was almost jogging towards them with a smile on his face. "Big shot!" Sean greats as he tackles their friend into a hug. "You really think you'd get married without me?" He jokes as Stoffel gives him a hug. "Congrats, man." Alex says as he shakes Pierre's hand. "Thank you. It's so good to see you." Pierre says, still not fully believing that all their friends are here helping them out on the biggest day of their lives. 

They all end up staying for dinner at Mark's place, Jenson still going on about them being just kids the other day while Mark just keeps shaking his head at his friend. Mitch and Antonio were talking about something that involves cakes and other things for the wedding as Alex just sits by Mitch's side, perfectly content with just holding the Kiwi's hand. Sean and Rossi were chatting away about the NFL as Sean lets out a hearty laugh. Stoffel couldn't fight the smile forming on his lips as he surveys the room, his eyes finally landing on Pierre's smiling face. "You okay?" Pierre asks as he places a hand on his arm. Stoffel takes his hand into his as they just stand there, forgetting everyone else in the room for a while, he squeezes his hand before he leads them to where the others were sat on the table. "Never better."


End file.
